Whiskey Lullaby
by ForeverV
Summary: She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. [ONESHOT SONGFIC] Troyella. Kinda Sad. R&R! T just in case.


Disclaimer: I own the plot and Allison Marie. Not the characters they're Disney's property. And the song "Whiskey Lullaby" Is by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss.

**

* * *

**

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night … 

Troy Bolton had spent the last 2 years in the army. He just got sent home after serving his sentence. He couldn't wait to get home and see his wife Gabriella Bolton.

The cab left him in front of their house. He saw a big red truck in the driveway but didn't really pay much attention to it. He thought Gabi must have let someone leave their car there. He walked into his house leaving his suitcase on the floor. He looked around. Gabi had changed everything, everything felt cold, and not warm like usual. Suddenly Troy heard laughter upstairs. So slowly he made his way upstairs he could hear laughter and noises coming from the bedroom. This confused him. He thought that Gabi might have let some people live there while Troy was away. Troy slowly opened the door to find his wife of 6 years in his bed with another man. Troy eyes went blurry and tears slowly went down his cheek, this couldn't be happening to him. He cleared his throat and Gabi heard it. She quickly looked at the doorway, and saw her husband, with tears in his eyes, clearly heartbroken. She pulled away from the man she was with and pulled a sheet around her body chasing after her husband as he just left running away.

Troy was in fury he couldn't believe this was happening to him. What had he done to deserve this? Troy heard Gabriella screaming after him but he didn't look back, he just ran to the local bar and drank away his pain …

The drinking started to become a habit, and he couldn't break it. He knew he had his life ahead of him and he could just start over. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to live without Gabriella, his Gabriella. But every time he thought about her, which was often, he just got angry and drank more.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Troy was dead. Gabriella had killed him. Not literally but she had killed him emotionally and the bullet just finished the job. They found him in his one bedroom apartment with his head down in the pillow and a gun in his hand with blood all over the place. They found a note saying...

"I love you Gabi. I'll love you till I die. Troy." They buried him near the big willow tree in his old home, where he and Gabriella carved their names into the tree. The carving said "Troy and Gabriella. Forever" That day was the saddest day of Gabriella's life. She couldn't stand to see those men put him into the ground. She had an urge to stop them and look into the coffin one more time and see that he wasn't dead. Because she knew, that she had killed him the day she decided to move on.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night …**

The whole town was talking about how Gabriella was a two timing slut. But no one knew how bad she felt. The year went on and she did exactly what Troy did, drank her pain away. She was finally starting to feel better. Of course it was all a product of her drinking. But when she was drunk or sober, she couldn't help but see his face everywhere she went. He followed her every second of everyday of her life. And she was sick of feeling like scum.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Gabriella died the same way Troy did with a gun in her hand and blood all around. She was in her bed, the old one her and Troy used to share. She had his picture in her arms with tears on it. They buried her next to him under the big willow tree. And from far away 3 year old Allison Marie Bolton stood next to her Grandparents watching the priest give her mother and father a prayer. And she saw two white shadows embrace each other and whisper "I love you" as they disappeared into the air. Little Allison smiled because she now knew that her parents had finally reconciled, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

* * *

OK yeah it's sad but it actually ends with a happily ever after in the sky. ) So shocker with them having a baby right? And Allison is Troy's because shes 3 and he was away for 2 years so she was 1 when he left. Sorry for putting her at the end but i thought it would be a cute way to end it. OK R&R!

xoxo ForeverV


End file.
